User blog:Xero Avenger/Cards of the Future Chapter 2 The Competition!
I couldn't fit everyone in here. Maybe next chapter. Don't forget to post some cards! Then things will get really interesting. Keep the characters coming though. Need some girls as well. Fight on! Chapter 2: The Competition! “The next tournament isn’t for another few weeks. What do you suggest we do Kimensai?” Caden and Kimensai had been sitting on a bench in the middle of a small park. To not scare any of the humans, Kimensai appeared to be nothing more than a small child. “Battle will make you stronger,” the monster said. “Only then will you be ready.” “Is that your weird way of saying practice?” Caden chuckled, stretching as he stood up. “RAISE THE FLAG!” Caden heard the shout from not too far away. On the other side of the park stood two young teenagers, ready for a Buddyfight. Caden noticed the flags had been for Dragon World and Ancient World. Not having faced Ancient World, he slowly approached the fight, hoping to get some insight on what they could do. “I’ll go first,” a boy with white hair said, almost silently. His buddy, a giant gold dragon, nodded when the boy looked at him, holding a card in hand. “Charge and draw. Buddy Call Gold Dragon, Abend to the center.” “Your dragon doesn’t scare me, Berith!” the other boy said. “Abend, attack Jake,” Berith almost shouted. A size 3 right off the bat?! Caden was shocked. He had never seen anyone play like that before. The dragon slashed across the boy with blonde hair, his life dropping to 7. END OF MOVE. Berith: Life 11 Gauge 1 Hand 5 Jake: Life 7 Gauge 2 Hand 6 “Draw!” Jake shouted. “Charge and draw! Call Jamadhar Dragon to the left! Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right! Jamadhar, attack Abend!” Jamadhar Dragon slashed the gold dragon into a million pieces, but he instantly reformed, as if nothing happened. “Thousand Rapier, attack Abend!” Berith laughed loudly, doubling over. Abend looked over his shoulder, a serious look in his eye. “Pay attention Berith! He has something planned!” “Listen to your Buddy! I cast Dragoenergy! My Thousand Rapier’s attack and defense are boosted by 3000!” Jake tossed out the card, engulfing Thousand Rapier in flames. “Two can play that game! I cast Bold Dragon! I gain the same effects as you. Even Counterattack!” Swinging his tail, Abend easily destroyed Thousand Rapier. A maniacal look came over Berith’s face, fidgeting as he waited for his turn. END OF MOVE. Berith: Life 11 Gauge 1 Hand 4 Jake: Life 7 Gauge 3 Hand 4 “Draw! Charge and draw! I cast Divine Dragon Creation! I pay 2 life to draw 2 more cards!” “Now you know what to do, Berith,” said Abend. “I cast Rise and Fall of Dragons! By paying another 2 life, I add the top 4 cards of my deck into my gauge!” Looking through the rest of the cards in his hand, Berith smiled wickedly as he selected one. “I cast Dragon Dreams. This card gives me three life.” I see. You risk your life for high rewards. Then you just gain it back to do it again. Caden thought, observing the fight closely, taking every move in. “Abend, attack Jamadhar Dragon!” Berith pointed. Jamadhar disappeared in a million sparkles. “Final Phase! Cast Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage! By paying 3 gauge when my opponent has no monsters on the field, they take 4 damage!” A large fireball appeared, crashing into Jake, dropping his life from 7 to 3. END OF MOVE. Berith: Life 10 Gauge 3 Hand 3 Jake: Life 3 Gauge 3 Hand 4 “Draw! Charge and draw! Buddy Call Steel Gauntlet Dragon to the right!” What Buddy? Caden thought. He hadn’t seen any buddy around Jake this entire fight. Appearing from the ground, Steel Gauntlet Dragon slammed his fist down, a low rumble coming from him. Jake’s life increased to 4. “Time to show you the power of Dragon World!” Jake shouted. “Cast! Dragonic Destroy! By paying 2 gauge I can destroy a monster on your field!” “Abend!” Berith gasped. An even larger lightning bolt crashed into Abend, destroying him instantly. Berith’s life fell from 10 to 7. The Lifelink, Caden thought. The risk you pay for playing such strong monsters. Whenever they’re destroyed you take that damage straight to your life. “Equip by paying 1 life, Steel Fist Dragoknuckle! Cast Dragonic Charge!” Jake leapt at Berith, Steel Gauntlet right behind him. They both rammed him with their fists, his life dropping down to 1. “I still have life,” Berith said, trying to pick himself up off the ground. “I can still win.” Jake held up one card, a smirk on his face. “Final Phase! Cast! DRAGONICCCCCC……PUNISHERRRRR!!!!!!!!” A large blade slammed down onto Berith, his life dropping down to 0. GAME OVER. WINNER: Jake Yoshiro “These guys will be your new competition, Caden,” said a voice from behind him. Turning around, Caden saw two very familiar faces; Sorin Bolas, a fellow Katana World user, and Josh Swift. They had entered the Buddyfight Pro League a year before him. “There’s a new Initiation Tournament next week,” Josh explained. “They’re in the same division as you, so you better watch out.” “There is no opponent Kimensai and I cannot handle,” said Caden. “Just you watch. Ancient World, Dragon World. No matter what world they are from, Kimensai and I will crush them!” Category:Blog posts